braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker: The Vile and the Villainous!
Summary * TEASER: Joker travels to the future and helps the Misfit defeat Kamandi and take over Tiger City's Omega Warhead. After taking over Tiger City the Joker activates the warhead destroying the Earth. * MAIN PLOT: Joker and the Weeper (a Bulletman villain who according to the Joker is the first super villain to use a signature in his crimes and was an inspiration to the Joker to become a costume villain) work together to defeat Batman and his new crime predicting machine. However, Batman takes back control over the episode and defeats Joker and Weeper much to Joker's huge dismay. Appearing in "Joker: The Vile and the Villainous!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Kamandi (Apparent Death) * Prince Tuftan (Apparent Death) * Tiger Men Villains: * Joker (Apparent Death) * Misfit (Apparent Death) Locations: * Earth A.D. (Destroyed) Items: * Servi-Teks * Omega Warhead Villains in the "Joker: The Vile and the Villainous!" Theme Song: * Black Manta (In the place of Blue Beetle) * Brain (In the place of Red Tornado) * Catman (In the place of Bronze Tiger) * Felix Faust (In the place of Dr. Fate) * Fisherman (In the place of B'Wana Beast) * Gentleman Ghost (In the place of Deadman) * Gorilla Grodd (In the place of Etrigan the Demon) * Kite Man (in the place of Plastic Man) * Misfit (In the place of Kamandi) * Poison Ivy (In the place of Fire) * Sinestro (In the place of Guy Gardner) * Two-Face (In the place of Jonah Hex) MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Joker * Weeper (First appearance) (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters: * Babyface (Cameo) * Cavalier (Cameo) * Copperhead (Cameo) * Fisherman * Mrs. Manface (Cameo) * 8 Bar patrons ** Angle Man (First appearance) ** Bouncer (First appearance) ** Catwoman (In a photograph only) ** Clayface (In a photograph only) (First appearance) ** Cluemaster ** Doctor Double X ** Doctor Poison (First appearance) ** Eraser ** King Cobra ** Mad Hatter (In a photograph only) ** Mister Camera ** Mister Polka Dot ** Penguin (In a photograph only) ** Riddler (In a photograph only) ** Signalman ** The Spinner ** Ten-eyed Man ** Two-Face (In a photograph only) ** Zodiac Master Heroes: * Batman * Bulletman (First appearance) (flashback only) Other Characters: * Commissioner Gordon * Chief O'Hara Items: * Batarang Vehicles: * Jokermobile Synopsis In the distant future, Tuftan and his Imperial Tiger Army are worshipping their “god”: an Omega Warhead. Kamandi arrives to tell warn them that they have to keep Misfit from controlling it. The mutant villain arrives with his Servi-Techs, who attack the Tigerman army. Misfit gets to the control panel and Kamandi manages to stop him, forcing him to stop the robots. A time portal opens but Kamandi is surprised to discover that it’s not Batman, but... Joker, arriving in response to Misfit’s summons. Working together, the villains defeat Kamandi and Tuftan and gain control of the warhead. However, much to Misfit's horror, Joker plays with the big red button and sets off the missile, utterly destroying Earth. In Atlantis, Batman is collecting the observometer from Atlantean scientists when Fisherman arrives to steal it. Batman stops him, but Joker arrives to try and help his villainous ally. The Caped Crusader captures them in a net and leaves them for the Atlantean police, but Joker frees them and engineers their escape. However, he realizes that Batman is up to something far worse. Later, Joker goes to a villain bar to relax and tries to figure out what Batman is building. An elderly man is sitting at the bar next to him and crying, and Joker realizes that it’s the first signature villain, his inspiration, Weeper. Weeper explains that he has spent the last 30 years in prison after his plan to destroy Gotham City was thwarted by Bulletman. At a critical moment, Weeper hesitated at the thought of killing thousands, and Bulletman defeated him. However, Joker insists that they have met for a reason and says that they have to team up. Weeper warns that it’s not like the old days, but they’re interrupted when Batman announces that he plans to unleash the Batprobe, which will detect every crime as it happens and summon the authorities to deal with it. Weeper announces that Batman has gone too far and agrees to team up with Joker for one last caper. Joker takes Weeper on his first comeback crime, to rob a bank. The elderly villain succeeds but is hit by a dye explosion from the loot. A purse snatching proves equally unsuccessful. Once Weeper succeeds at taking candy from a baby, Joker believes that he’s ready to take on Batman. They go to Weeper’s hideout, a kid’s restaurant across from STAR Labs. They spot Batman as he arrives, confirming Weeper’s suspicion that STAR Labs is helping the Caped Crusader. They break in and Weeper holds his own, defeating a guard with a tear-gas raincloud. Batman prepares to complete work on the Batprobe, and Weeper and Joker try to sneak in. Weeper gives them away with his crying, but the villains take the battle to Batman and the security guards. Batman knocks Joker out the window into the dumpster at the restaurant across the street and then follows him down. Weeper stops the Caped Crusader temporarily, but Weeper hesitates and Batman says that he knows how he’s not evil enough to do the job. Batman brings the restaurant down on the villains and leaves, satisfied that they’re done for. Once he leaves, Joker free them but Weeper says that Batman was right and he’s not evil enough. Later, Batman activates the Batprobe and the Joker is the first villain to be captured, but not the last. While the Clown Prince of Crime engineers his escape en route to Arkham, Weeper witnesses a young boy turning away from crime and realizes that someone need to provide criminal inspiration. Joker goes to his lair and outfits himself for battle, and takes to the streets in the Jokermobile. He goes to the building where the Batprobe is located and takes on the police, but is soon overwhelmed. Weeper arrives in time to help him and they head to the roof. Batman attacks them and Weeper manages to knock Batman’s weapon into the Batprobe, destroying it. Joker congratulates his partner, who betrayed Joker so he can be the sole king of crime. Batman knocks them both out. As they’re taken away, Joker bursts into tears at the thought of Batman saving him and preventing Weeper from claiming his destiny. At the sight, Weeper bursts into laughter as they’re taken away. Trivia * This episode is told from the point of view of the Joker. As such, the roles of protagonist and antagonist is reversed, with Batman being the "villain." Indeed, Batman seems to be portrayed as more gruff and almost cruel. * The opening credits feature the Joker instead of Batman, as does the teaser, referencing how Joker is the main character. * The hero stopping the Weeper in flashback is Bulletman, who first faced the Weeper in Master Comics #23 alongside his sidekick Bulletgirl. * Garfield is referenced when the Joker read the newspaper. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three